


All Along: Family

by Aelimir



Series: All Along [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kirk/young Spock preslash, Multi, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelimir/pseuds/Aelimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to All Along: Famine. A series of one-shots detailing Jim's teenage and young adult years. Being raised by Spock is never dull!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Along: Family

Spock read the morning news article about the court rulings about Tarsus on his padd, frowning, and glanced at Jim's door. His young charge had yet to wake up, with it still being summer and all. Right now, he was extra grateful for it. It gave him time to think. Should he ask Jim to read the news? He'd been doing so well, especially after their trip to the amusement park last weekend. That really seemed to do the trick to get him back into normal life. He'd hate to remind him of Tarsus again, and ruin his good mood. Yet, perhaps it would be better for him to read it now, while Spock could help him, rather than some other, unknown time when he might not be there, such as at school, which he would start in a few weeks.

A few hours later, Jim finally emerged from his room and started eating breakfast. Spock waited until he was done and handed him the padd, which Jim read silently. It detailed the sentencing of Kodos and his men, along with the Symmetrists they were in league with, to a penal colony. It outlined the whole, horrible plot, from start to finish, along with a glowing mention, at the end, of the ones who'd stopped them. By Spock's request, he, Jim, and Picardo weren't mentioned by name. Instead, it painted the Vulcan Embassy and the Enterprise as the real heroes.

Spock was quite content with this arrangement. He didn't want Nero to catch wind of this. Who knew what he would do if he realized that Spock had already come through the black hole. According to T'Pau, Nero believed that Spock would not come through for at least another ten to fifteen years. How she'd found out, he had no idea, but he knew better than to underestimate her. Still, she was keeping an eye on the situation, in case new developments arose.

He refocused on his son, who was biting his lip uncertainly as he finished reading. "I thought you would want to know," Spock explained. "It is over now."

"Thanks, dad," he said quietly, subdued.

Spock searched his mind for a way to help. "The Rileys have recently returned. Would you be interested in spending time with Kevin? Perhaps go riding?" After Jim had told him about Sophie, Spock had been reluctant to bring up anything pertaining to equines. Yet, he didn't want the experience to spoil something he clearly loved. Perhaps being around someone who understood would make it easier.

Jim stared at him blankly for a moment, and then gave him a small smile. "Sure."

It wasn't the "unbridled" enthusiasm he'd hoped to see, but, one step at a time. "I will make the arrangements. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Jim reassured him. Being reminded of Tarsus had been unpleasant, but it was nice to have closure at last. He was glad his dad had finally let him see the full truth about the terrorists' plot as well, even if young Spock had beat him to it. For now, he'd put it behind him, and enjoy the chance to finally ride again!


End file.
